Wither Storm
|-|Wither Storm= |-|First Phase= |-|Smaller Storms= Summary The Wither Storm is the first main antagonist of the Minecraft: Story Mode. It is the result of Ivor combining a Command Block with a Wither Recipe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 5-C, possibly High 3-A Name: Wither Storm Origin: Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown (Recently Created) Classification: Command-Block powered Wither, Living Storm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis (Manipulates disattached blocks from its body to swirl around it like a tornado this causes confusion and hard time navigating to a person who is stuck in its wake), Likely all the abilities from a Command Block, Matter Manipulation (Utilises Organic Matter and blocks to make it grow), Regeneration (Likely Low-High via Matter Manipulation), Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation (Turns the sky dark wherever it goes just like a common wither), Body Control (It can utilise the matter towards its body and even create and use its tentacles) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Destroyed Redstonia/Boomville in a short time. Vastly superior to a regular Wither), likely Moon level (Powered by and absorbed a Command Block), possibly High Universe level (Was going to absorb and eat all of the Minecraft world, which has been constantly referred to as infinite. Made the sky of the whole world dark) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to the original Wither) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Scaled from AP. Much more durable than the Wither). Likely Moon level, possibly High Universe level for the Command Block (Hinted that only another Command Block or something with equal strength to it could destroy it, Almost Impossible to Break) Stamina: Limitless Range: Several Kilometres (Tractor Beams Can reach far distances) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless (The command block powers the wither to do one thing follow whomever holds the Order of The Stone’s Amulet) Weaknesses: Can be destroyed if the Command Block is tampered with, disabled, or otherwise stopped by an equal force, Due to the fact the command block is the most indestructible block to any normal tool or weapon in the game. As well as Enderman, as they often pick up or move blocks and the witherstorm’s compsition is mainly flesh-like blocks, endermen can slow down the storm by ripping off parts of its body. Feats: *Destroyed several towns easily, was a Extreme threat to the whole Minecraft world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tractor Beams:' A beam capable of pulling in beings and blocks into itself, absorbing them and causing it to grow. *'Wither Sickness:' When living beings fight it for a prolonged period of time, they may suffer this Wither sickness, capable of slowly wearing out their strength. *'Regeneration:' If the main body of the Wither Storm is destroyed, the Command Block will reassemble the surrounding matter into itself, rebuilding the Wither Storm, if blown up to pieces it can split into multiple beings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Minecraft Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Monsters Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Death Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3